Forget me not
by Booky14addict
Summary: What if Clary Never escaped Valentine after City of Ashes?  What if he took her back to Idris, the home of all Shadow Hunters?  Please read!  It's my first story and it'd mean a lot!    Full summary inside   Rate T for the extreme paranoia of the author
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Clary never escaped Valentine? What if he took her back to Idris before she could escape the boat at the end of City of Ashes? In this story it is a year after City of Ashes but Valentine kid napped Clary. Now, with Clary having no memory of her life before, Valentine tainting her, her big brother Jonathon terrorizing her, and having to learn all of her shadow hunter training, what will happen when she is confronted by people from a past she doesn't even remember?

**Okay guys, this is my first story, I really hope you like it :) I love the Mortal Instruments and will probably mostly write about them. I'm going to assume that, if you're reading this story, you have also read the actually series and know all of the terms in my story such as "seraph blade" and "stele". And lastly I must tell everyone that I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of their characters, places, or references, though this plot is mine. :) **

FORGET ME NOT

"Clarissa, faster!" Valentine demanded, watching me with a predator like intensity. Angrily, I huffed and made my freckled legs move even quicker than they already were. I turned the corner of the training track and my eyes locked on the spot I knew meant trouble. After I pass that spot, the knives will be thrown, venom spat, and demons let loose.

Clenching my hand around my seraph blade, I kicked into high gear and sprinted across _the spot_. Almost immediately I heard the faint whistle of knives flying at me through the air and of the now familiar slither along the ground that I'd come to associate with demons.

When the whistling came closer I ducked, falling into a somer-sault, rolling legs over head across the ground to dodge the ever-sharp blades.

I stopped rolling a crouched before the valuable weapons. I picked them up and tucked the into my sheath, being careful not to puncture myself, I did not want to go down _that_ road again.

I straightened up but didn't continue running. The excited cackle from the demons was already close, might as well stand my ground and fight. Turning, the pungent smell of rotting flesh filled my senses. I would never get used to that, no matter how many times I fought these things.

Their eyes (or what I guessed were their eyes) brightened considerable when they caught sight of me. They came forward faster, their slightly green complexion and gray eyes coming into sharper focus with the help of one of the many runes that were now sprinkled across my body.

Quickly, I slid a knife out of my sheath and threw it with outstanding accuracy, moving with unbelievable speed. The sharp blade flew through the air and stuck into the chest of the monster with a resounding _thud, _black ichor spurting out from around the knife.

The second one paid no attention to his fallen comrade, instead kept his eyes on me, greedily holding his clawed hands out, a malicious smile spreading across his face. "Giiirrrrrrrl." It hissed.

Disgusted, I pulled out my seraph blade and screamed it's name, watching as it grew and lit up. Running forward, I kept my eyes pinned on the monster and, when I was close enough, swung weapon forward, slicing cleanly through it neck.

It fell on the floor, a look of faint surprise on its dead face. I sighed in relief, the training was over for the day. I put my weapon back and watched with distant curiosity as the demons vanished back to their home dimension as I'd watched a hundred before do.

When they were gone I ran a hand through my hair but winced. I looked down at my arm and noticed for the first time the deep and rather ugly looking gashes running across it. Scowling, I took out my stele and drew an iratze just below the injury, relishing in the comforting, though sometimes painful, burn that meant it was healing me.

"Clarissa!" Valentines ever present voice sounded from just outside the track. Slowly, I made my way toward my father.

My father, or Valentine as I prefer to call him, was a cruel man. He had hair so fine and so light it almost looked white. His skin was fairly pale but he was no where near scrawny. He was tall and muscled, looking like the regular shadow hunter. But his eyes, they were horrible. A dark color, black really. They stared at me now with no love, just determination and cool calculation.

"Yes?" I said, baring my teeth. My father and I had never seen eye to eye for as long as I could remember . . . which, truthfully, wasn't very long.

I don't remember anything before the beginning of this year. Valentine told me it had been a training accident where I had lost my memory. So I had forgotten the first fifteen years of my life and all the training I did before that but, lucky for me, I'm a natural shadow hunter (or so says Valentine) and I've been improving rapidly. I tried asking my father why I couldn't just get a remembrance rune and he only told me that it would be best just to let this kind of this run itself out.

So I've been stuck in Idris (Shadow hunters home country) for the past year with nothing to do but study and train and with hardly anyone to talk to.

You see, Valentine is the leader of this group called The Circle. It's a powerful group that plans to take over the Clave (Shadow Hunters government), and get rid of downworlders. Apparently, only a few people are in it because a few years ago the circle was almost destroyed when my mother and her friend Lucian rounded together a bunch of downworlders and fought the members in the circle. I have no idea what happened to my mother or Lucian but I'm fiercely proud of them. I might have been raised by Valentine but I can still tell right from wrong and he is definently wrong.

Valentine was considering me now with those cold eyes of his, his already thin lips pursed. "I don't like your tone, Clarissa." He said, moving lightening fast to grab a hold of my arm, right where it had just healed, and squeezing mercilessly. I gasped in pain and grabbed hold of his fingers, trying to pry him off.

Valentine leaned in closely to my face, jaw clenched tightly though his voice was soft, deadly. "You look exactly like your mother, Clarissa." He said, brushing a stray strand of my bright red hair away from my face. "She was just as stubborn as you as well." He cocked his head to the side. "But, darling daughter, you don't want to be like your mother."

Emerald green eyes narrowed, I looked up at him without fear, only disgust and anger. "Why not?"

"Because your mother is dead!" Valentine shouted, throwing me roughly onto the ground. "I killed her! And don't even think for a second I wouldn't do the to you!" With that he regained his cold composure and stood. "I expect better from you, Clarissa." He turned, and walked away toward the manner house.

I snarled angrily, baring my teeth I looked down at my arm and saw the distinct red marks that would no doubt become a bruise. I heard a dark chuckle from behind me and my blood instantly ran cold.

Turning, I came face to face with my brother, Jonathon.

Jonathon was the spitting image of Valentine with his pale hair and black eyes. The had matching personalities too, the only difference was the Jonathon actually had demon blood running through his monstrous veins.

When out mother was pregnant with Jonathon, Valentine had a plan to make his son the best shadow hunter imaginable and started adding demon blood to her food without her realizing so when Jonathon was born, he actually was half demon, still is in fact.

But Valentine wasn't satisfied. Jonathon was _too_ aggressive, _too_ cruel. My mother was hopelessly depressed with the demon child she had given birth to and Valentine, ever caring as he was, decided to mix angel's blood with her food instead, thinking the depression was from consuming anything with demon essence. Little did he know, my mother was pregnant with me at that time. So, two years after Jonathon was born, my mother gave birth to me, her "angel child".

Jonathon smirked at me, rolling his eyes. He knew as much, if not more, than I did about our unusual powers and often resented me, as I resent him, for being complete opposites. "It hurts, doesn't it Angel?"

"Not as much as your going to when Valentine finds out you went into town today and terrorized a few innocent shadow hunters." I said coldly.

Jonathon's smirk melted into a scowl. He regarded me with dislike, his arm crossed over his chest.

I grinned wickedly. "You're not the only one with special abilities Jonathon."

His eyes narrowed menacingly, flashing as they always did when he was annoyed. "I'm the only one with good abilities." He retorted.

I giggled, my laugh sounding like sweet, chiming bells. This seemed to anger him more. "Don't you know Jonathon?" I paused. "Good always triumphs over evil."

**Man, that took forever to write but it's such a short thing :P I promise the chapters will get longer at the story goes on! Okay so tell me what you thought of my first fan fic! Were the characters okay? I felt like Clary was a little out of character but I don't know, I just want to know what you thought! Come one, review! It'll make me update faster! (Constructive criticism welcome, jerks not :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Thanks for reading my first chapter, I hope you liked it! **

**First of all, I'd like to thank Jace'n'FangLover for being the first to review my story :) It meant a lot to me and I'd like to clear something up, this fanfic is taking place after CoA but it's different because Valentine kid napped Clary instead of her escaping at the end of CoA :) Anyway, I do not own the Mortal Instruments (sadly) but I do own the plot :) **

**Love and Hugs, Booky **

**P.S. Please ignore the epic fail of Sebastian's dad's name, I didn't know his actual name.**

CHAPTER 2

I felt a faint sense of accomplishment knowing my words had gotten to Jonathon. No matter what we said or did, nothing would ever change between us, we'd always be good verses bad . . . An angel against a demon.

Sighing, I pulled out my stele again, looking down at my arm. The bruise was still red but had a mix of purple and blue in it now. I drew the burning rune quickly, it'd always been second nature for me with runes and drawing, unlike the physical needs of being a shadow hunter which I had to work weeks for.

I smiled as the burning faded along with the rough mark, leaving just my normal freckled arms. Content that I was fully healed, I looked around me, enjoying the lush green hills of the valley we lived in, of the blue sky and puffy white clouds. I surveyed the area, ever on guard, and squinted when I saw two faint black outlines coming up over a hill.

My eyes widened when I made out who is was. I groaned in dislike and ran to out house. I opened the door and paused a moment to scowl at the sterile white environment. This building was not very homey.

Shrugging, I ran upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. Breathing deeply, I smiled inwardly, looking around my bright orange room. It was my favorite place in the entire house, it had character and color.

I walked to my dresser and pulled out some skinny jeans and a plain, long-sleeved green t-shirt. It complemented my eyes nicely and I always enjoyed wearing it. My flaming red hair was a complete mess, the usually soft curls frizzy and sticking up from the work-out. My lips were pink and thick and creamy skinned cheeks sprinkled with freckles. Unlike my father and brother, I was small. I was short and just beginning to gain a nice body definition. I'd even started gaining a few curves this past year.

"Clarissa! We have guests!" I heard Valentine yell from down stairs. My eyes darkened with anger at his voice and the memory of what he'd done to me before.

Slowly, I walked out of my room and down the stairs, peeking around the corner at our _guests_.

Sebastian and his father stood in out living room. Both were members of my fathers circle and came around often as his father, Angus, was Valentine's second in command. The father and son were strikingly similar, much like Valentine and Jonathon. Both had black hair and dark eyes with a large nose.

Sebastian looked around, as if sensing my gaze on him, and spotted me. "Hello, Clarissa." He said, something dark, like a secret, floating in his eyes. Sebastian was always like that, always seemed as though he were hiding a secret from me. In fact, a lot of people that visited my father seemed like they were carrying a secret . . .

I straightened out of my crouched position as everyone's eyes found me. And by everyone I mean Valentine, Angus, Sebastian, and Jonathon.

"Hello, Sebastian." I said politely. "How are you?"

"Very good and you?" He asked, facing me with a smirk.

I grinned. "Spectacular." I said, sarcasm dripping into my tone.

"Would you like to join me outside, Clarissa?" Sebastian asked, gesturing to the open door.

My eyes tightening. "Actually, Sebastian, I was just about to-,"

I was cut off by my father. "She'd love to Sebastian, thank you." I shot with a lethal glare and grudgingly went outside, Sebastian right behind me.

"You look lovely, Clarissa, that color really suits you." He said, looking at my shirt with appreciation.

Uncomfortable, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Whatever, Sebastian, what do you want?" I dropped all facades, not bothering to be polite.

False hurt shown in Sebastian's eyes. "And I thought we would be able to just 'hang out' together for a while, Clarissa."

I shook my head, suspicious. "I don't understand you, Sebastian. You know I don't like you, know I'd rather jump in a well then spend time with you, yet you keep bugging me."

Sebastian smiled, his face turning into something that resembled the demons I'd just slain. "Oh, Clarissa, you can be so funny sometimes." He said, taking a step closer to me. I took a step back, my mouth twisting into a grimace of disgust at the proximity we were at. Oblivious to my horror, Sebastian leaned closer, backing my up into the porch railing. He placed his hands on either side of me. "What I want, _Clarissa_, is power. And your father had power."

My eyes narrowed and my nose wrinkled. I tried to hide the fear I was feeling. It was funny how demons no longer gave me a trickle of fear but when a boy got to close, my heart nearly pounded out of my chest. "Then go bug him." I said, proud my voice didn't waver or shake.

Sebastian laughed. "Clarissa, you don't seem to understand. "To get Valentines power, I must first gain his trust. Gain his trust by making _you, mine._" He breathed.

I felt my entire body freeze, my heart slow to a near stop. I couldn't believe this creep. Snapping out of my shock, I shook my head. "Sebastian, most fathers would never exactly trust the boy their daughter is dating. In fact, that boy would probably end up shot and killed, which, in this case, might not be such a bad thing."

Sebastian snarled, opening his mouth to reply but, before he could get any words out, the front door opened and he whipped around, eyes wide. In the doorway stood Angus and my father. Angus looked cheery but Valentine had a knowing expression on his face, looking at the two of us.

"Nice to see you again, Clarissa. Come along now, Sebastian." He said, walking down the porch steps.

Several moments passed as we watched them walk away. Suddenly, Valentine turned to me, his eyes narrowed. "I approve."

Surprised, I jumped and looked up at him. "What?" I questioned.

"I approve of Sebastian and you." He said, smiling coldly. "And don't worry, I won't shoot him."

I glared up at him. "I don't like Sebastian." I said, uncomfortable at the topic of the conversation.

"Didn't sound that way to me." Valentine said.

"Then you must be deft." I said, turning away from him, I walked back up to my room, slamming the door and going to lay on the bed, my head pounding with everything that had happened today.

I sighed. Great, the first father-daughter conversation Valentine and I shared and it was about a _boy_. Not just any boy, a boy I happen to hate. Could things get anymore awkward?

**Haha, so what did you guys think? :) Personally, I thought the ending was pretty weak but I couldn't happen, that chapter was tricky! So I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far but I really need your help. Only one person (An awesome person I might add) reviewed the first chapter! I need more then that guys, tell me what you think, what I can improve! You can do that can't you? One word reviews are fine, too! "Awesome" "Eh" "Okay" those all work! Come on, it'll take you like, five seconds!**

**Love and Hugs, Booky**


	3. Chapter 3

**I figured out how to update :) haha I was so lost for a few days there, I was getting pretty discouraged but I finally figured it out :) Anyway, I noticed ch. 2 was shorter then ch.1 and we really can't have that. Plus, it took me forever to update to you guys again so I'm going to try to write the third and forth chapter tonight and tomorrow! Anyway, I hope you guys like it, I know I like writing for you :) Also, I've been told that the story is moving a bit slow and I'll try my hardest to speed it up, hopefully this chapter is better :) Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock :)**

**Love and hugs, Booky**

**P.S. Please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes, my word perfect is stupid :P**

CHAPTER 3

"Clary . . ." He whispered, trying to get my attention. My name on his lips was like a caress, soft and sweet, warming me to my core. All I wanted was to lay there and listen to his voice, somehow soft and strong at the same time.

"Clary, you have to get up." His voice wasn't as soft, not as quiet. I felt my arm tingle and heat, as if he had touched me. His voice alone made me feel wonderful, I could only assume his touch was better.

"Clary!" His voice was loud, rousing me. I wanted to look around but my limbs were heavy and thick, I couldn't understand why. "Clary! Get up! You have to GET UP!"

I sat up straight in bed, my breath coming heavily and my eyes wide and searching the room for the disturbance.

Nothing. Nothing was out of the ordinary in my room. I swallowed hard and threw the warm blankets off of me, shivering at the cold air that quickly enveloped me.

I couldn't believe nothing was there, I could still hear the echo of the boys voice in my skull, playing over and over, each time growing quieter.

Sighing, I glanced at my clock. It was barely past three in the morning but I was wide awake, no use trying to calm my frayed nerves and go back to sleep. An idea popped into my head, an idea that made me grin happily.

Quickly and quietly, I pulled on my uniform. My battle gear. My comfort. The supportive material of my shadow hunter gear fitted me perfectly, hugging my body and making me look almost . . . dangerous. I smiled and grabbed a dagger, incase I ran into trouble, and stole out my window, heading into town for the first time I could remember.

Idris was a beautiful place. It had softly rolling hills of meadowy grass with the occasional clump of trees, providing shade from the warm sun. Everything about our city screamed health from the crisp clue sky, unpolluted by smog, to the cobble-stone paths, undisturbed by cars.

The building were large but modest, colorful windows and lovely plants scattered here and there, decorating it nicely.

As I walked along, I looked around, my eyes wide with wonder and excitement at my little field trip. The only thing that could make this any better is meeting a shadow hunter, one that hasn't been tainted by my father.

Speaking of which . . .

My eyes, if possible, widened more at my find. Kneeling just a few feet away from me behind a building, seemingly unaware of me, was a girl.

Even while completely still, the girls posture screamed grace and poise. Her midnight black hair was braided, falling down her back in silky tendrils that immediately made me jealous. Her skin is smooth and creamy, perfectly flawless and without any freckles. He torso was long, as were her legs and, unbelievably, she was wearing boots. High heeled boots along with her shadow hunter gear.

I gawked at her openly, wondering what she was staring at so intently. Shyly, and against my better judgement, I walked closer to her, inching my way silently to her side without her even noticing.

Biting my lip, I reached my hand out and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

The girl jumped, barely holding back a shriek, and turned to face me, fright and guilt lacing over her nearly perfect features. "Look, I'm . . ." The girl stopped short, her entire face going blank with shock. I noticed her eyes for the first time. They was an amazingly dark brown. I felt like grabbing my sketch book and drawing her, all black and white.

"Clary?" She whispered. The name caught me off guard. First of all, how did this stranger know my name and second, why would she call me Clary? No ones every done that . . . well, except for the boy in my dream . . .

"Clary!" She asked again, a smile breaking out on her face, relief and happiness washing away the shock.

"Oh , Clary I can't believe it!" She squealed, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me into a tight hug. I stiffened, confused out of my mind and regretting tapping the girl on the shoulder.

When I didn't return her hug, she released me, hurt etched into her eyes. "What's wrong, Clary? It's Isabelle." She pointed to herself. I raised my eye brows in question, still not getting it.

Isabelle's expression turned from hurt to irritated, "Clary, I know it's been a long time, nearly a year, and I realize we weren't exactly close but seriously, we're here now and it took forever so stop playing around-,"

I cut her off mid-rant. "Who are you?" I asked blankly.

Isabelle froze, her blue eyes searching my green ones. Slowly, as if afraid she'd scare me, she said, "It's Isabelle, Clary. Don't you remember?"

My brow furrowed and I took a step back, skimming my memories for this girl. I found none. Maybe I'd known her before I lost my memory but I was sure and I wasn't about to take that chance.

"I don't know an Isabelle." I said, almost apologetically.

Confusion warps her features before understanding replaces it. Quickly, Isabelle grabs my hand, turning and starting to walk down the alley, pulling me along. "We have to get you to safety, if we get you to the others, you'll be fine." She mumbled half to me half to herself.

Panicked, I yanked my arm from her tight grip, taking many steps back.

Isabelle's eyebrows raise. "You've gotten stronger."

"Stay away from me." I warn, holding my wrist, teeth bared. I suddenly heard a pebble kick out of place from behind me and turned, my heart sinking.

Behind me stood two boys, one looked shockingly like Isabelle with hair and skin just like her. He was well-built like any other shadow hunter with well defined muscles. He had blue eyes though, looking almost royal blue.

The other wasn't nearly as built. He was older too, much older than I'd immediately guessed. He was probably mid-thirties. He had shaggy brown and wrinkles, glasses sitting atop his nose. He had a strange look of desperation on his face, holding his hands out like I was an animal he didn't want to frighten off.

"Clary." The older of the two said.

Terrified chills ran all throughout my body and I suddenly realized I was trapped. Just like an animal, I was trapped.

Desperation clawed at my chest, my stomach sinking somewhere down toward the floor and my eyes wide. I was used to demons, even being outnumbered by demons, but this was completely different. These people were _shadow hunters._ They trained like me, had runes like me, and could fight just as well as I could.

Swallowing my fear, I whipped out my dagger, my heart pounding painfully in my chest, and flung it at the older man. I watched as it soared through the air, whistling as it did. I watched the mans eye widened as it hit it's mark.

I didn't stop though. I ran, leaving the three and my dagger, sticking from the mans thigh. He was still a person. I wasn't going to try to kill him.

I ran the entire way back to the manner house, not bothering to look at the scenery along the way.

I jumped up and grabbed hold of the vine lacing it's way down the side of the house and climbed inch by inch up it, to my orange room where I collapsed on my bed, breathing heavily, chest still heaving with adrenaline from the 'fight' and the run.

Nosily, I slipped out of my gear, not bothering to put anything else on, and laid down under my covers, asleep but not asleep. Somewhere in between the dream and awake where I could still hear the boys voice whispering to me.

**Sooo what did you think? I added a few of the characters :) Super happy that I did, I cannot wait till this story really gets moving. Sorry that the chapters have been so short but I'm really just trying to get to the good parts ;) The next chapter is the moment I've personally been waiting for :) Anyway, I hope that you'll review, give me some ideas, they're always welcome. I don't mind some critisism as long as your not mean about it, which, luckily I've been spared and no one has been a jerk reviewing :) I'll probably have the next chapter up tonight if I have enough time after practice but definently by tomorrow! Again, sorry it's so short!**

**Love and hugs, Booky. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of those who reviewed, it really means a lot to me :) I hope you like this next chapter, it's definently going to be my personal favorite so far :) Anyway, here goes the forth chapter, tell me what you think! And, by the way, on my last chapter a noticed I put "Nosily" on the first word of the last paragraph instead of "noisily" :) Sorry for the spelling mistake! Anyway, I do not own MI but the plot and characters of my own imagination (Such as Taylor) are mine. **

CHAPTER 4

My eyes burned with the bright light of the morning sun, even though they were closed. I scrunched my eyes together a little tighter, trying to change the bright red to black. I tried to keep my breathing at a regular pace, pretending to sleep for nobody but myself.

The house was quiet and I found myself opening my eyes, suspicious. I glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was. Already ten thirty! I hopped from my bed and ran to the bathroom, quickly taking a shower and pulling on some clean gear. I glanced at the ones from last night warily, as if they were about to bite me. I shuddered at the memory of the other shadow hunters and wondered if they were still in the city or if the entire incident had been my imagination.

Shaking my head, I went downstairs, hoping not to disturb my brother or dad if they were still sleeping.

I nearly choked on the laughter that bubbled up inside my chest. My brother and Valentine sleeping in? Wow, I must be going crazy.

I slipped into the kitchen without seeing my father or brother anywhere. I smiled. Grabbing an apple, I headed out into the fresh morning air and nearly collied into someone, dropping my apple in surprise.

Before me stood a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and milky and she held her nose up arrogantly. Taylor.

Taylor and I weren't exactly what you'd call friends. We didn't really like each other but we tried. She was spoiled and rich, her parents giving her whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. While I was worked harder then ever. Sure, my dad was rich and powerful but he was also cruel and aggressive.

But still, both of our parents were in the circle and somehow that bonded us. Just a little bit, enough to at least get us together a few hours a week to talk about it.

"Sorry, Taylor." I mumbled, reaching down to pick up my apple.

"It's okay, Clarissa." She said, watching as I took a huge bite out of the juicy fruit. She looked mildly alarmed. "You're eating that after its been on the _ground?_" She questioned.

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "I'm not about to waste and perfectly good apple just cause it has a little dirt on it." I said. "Besides, I wiped it off."

Taylor shook her head. "Clarissa, you have got to learn the kind of dangers there are in this world."

My eye brows raised at her. This coming from the girl who's seen and fought an actual demon. "Taylor, are you kidding? I fight demons for a living, I'm not afraid of some germ." I said.

Taylor sniffed, linking her arm with mine in an irritating way that made me feel trapped. "Germs kill you from the inside out." Was all she responded.

I shook my head, laughing slightly at her phobia. I realize how scary some things can be for people but really? Germs when we live in a world of monsters?

I stopped suddenly, looking out over the early morning scenery. The sky was a brilliant blue, lazily drifting clouds decorating it with different shapes and pictures. The grass looked even greener and the trees bushier. "Oh, it's beautiful." I said, smiling.

Taylor looked at me strangely then the to scene before us. She shrugged. "It's cool I guess."

"Oh, I need to get my sketch book!" I squealed, totally out of character for me.

Taylor shook her head. "Man, I wish I could've known you before Valentine got you." She said. I stopped dead, my entire body freezing. Taylor's eyes suddenly widened and she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"What did you say, Taylor?" I asked.

She shook her head, her composure back into place. "Nothing."

I took a step toward her, my eye brows knitted with confusion. "I'm serious Taylor, I want to know what you said." I warned.

Taylor shrugged. "I just was wondering how you would be like if you didn't live with Valentine."

I crinkled my nose. "You didn't say that." I accused.

Taylor sighed in exasperation. "Of course I didn't say exactly that, Clarissa. I can't remember everything I say." She huffed. "Anyway, I think I'll be going, let you get your drawing started." She turned and started marching up the hill and away from me, her pace a bit to fast to be casual.

Completely confused, I walked back up to my room, finishing my apple quickly, and grabbed my ratty sketch book.

As I was walking out the door I had the unfamiliar feeling I was being watched. I stopped and looked around, concentrating to remove the glamour like Valentine had taught me.

There was nothing around, nothing out of the usual that I could see.

Shrugging, I was about to walk down to the scene I planned to draw when my sketch book was hit out of my hands. I gasped when it hit the floor and turned around to find Jonathon standing behind me, grinning.

"What do you want?" I snarled, eyes narrowed.

"Just want to know what you were planning on drawing, Angel." He said the nickname patronizingly.

"You being dragged back to hell." I growled.

Jonathon chuckled, a look of pleasant surprise in his eyes. "What's got you all worked up today baby sister?" I didn't answer, just picked up my note book and continued walking.

As I passed Jonathon I heard him whisper, "Isabelle got your tongue?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. How did he know about Isabelle? Did he see me with those three last night? The idea had my heart racing. I didn't want him to have any ammunition against me, especially something that Valentine was so against. "That's right, _Clary_, I know all about your little adventure last night."

I turned around. "What do you want, Jonathon? A prize?" I questioned, hands on my hips. "Congratulations, you stalked your seventeen year old sister in the dead of the night. Way to go." I said, trying to convince him, and myself, I didn't care he knew.

"What I want, Angel, is your friend." Jonathon hissed, following me now.

I shook my head, confused. "Taylor?" I questioned.

He nodded.

I was dumbfounded. I mean, sure, Taylor is beautiful but Jonathon seems like the typ of guy that would go for someone a little more ruthless and a lot less bratty.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Haven't had a girl in ages, I need someone that father approves of and can uh," He grinned, "satisfy my _needs._"

I stared at him wide-eyed. "You're disgusting." I said. "I would never, ever, let you get anywhere near Taylor, near anyone for that matter. You're cruel and horrible and cut-troat." I yelled. My eyes narrowed and my voice quieted. "Go burn in hell."

Jonathon looked outraged and before I could react he swung his hand back and hit me across the face.

I felt myself stumble back and I felt the blood rushing to my wound and out the puncture marks in my mouth. The gooey red liquid spilled from the corner of my mouth, dribbling down my chin.

Jonathon took a step toward me, looking nowhere near finished, but before he could take one more, another boy appeared, seemingly out of thin air. While Jonathon was all black and white, this boy was gold. His hair curled slightly at the edges, falling lazily across his forehead and his eyes were bright amber, holding every shade imaginable. Even his skin was suntanned perfectly, a nice golden. Under that skin were lean muscles. And his body, his entire body had runes on it. Swirling masses of the black marks. I saw one near his wrist that was for invisibility.

Golden boy charged Jonathon, a deadly glint in his eyes that I'd never seen in anyone. His neck and shoulder muscles were flexing in his anger.

I took all of this in in a second. But that was all the time I had because by then, he was already at Jonathon, raising his fist and throwing it down, connecting with Jonathon's jaw. I heard a loud cracking sound and Jonathon was knocked on the ground before he even registered the intruder.

Jonathon looked up at the guy, shock written plainly on his face. "Don't you dare hurt Clary again." The threat was evident on Golden boy's.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy with all the positive comments I've been getting from all my readers. I just was to thank you all sooo much! :) I'm going to attempt to write the fifth chapter now but I don't know how well it's going to go since I'm all hyped up on Halloween candy (I was a yellow crayon this year :O Can you say amazing?) Haha anyway, after eating about twenty boxes of nerds I remembered I had some writing to do. :) So here it goes, hope you like it!**

**Love and hugs, Booky**

CHAPTER 5

The shock on Jonathon's face soon turned to rage. I could see the blood rising to his face. He bared his teeth despite how painful it must've been and clenched his fists. A flash of recognition showed in Jonathon's eyes before it was quickly replaced by anger. Using his ever-present demonic speed, Jonathon got up and tackled Golden boy, bring him to the ground.

I winced when Jonathon's fist found it's way to the boy's face. Golden boy wouldn't go down without a fight though. He rolled over in the grass so he was over Jonathon, his knee holding him to the ground and his fists flying everywhere, hitting every spot he could reach.

Jonathon snarled and kicked up, sending the other boy flying a few feet, I'm sure the intruder hadn't been expecting that. Golden boy got up gracefully and charged Jonathon again, his face blank and eyes steely.

They went at it, seeming to completely forget they were both armed with swords and daggers but that didn't seem to matter, blood still splattered the ground.

I spit some of my own blood on the ground, my shock replaced now with confusion and anger. I wasn't really sure why I was mad but I was. How dare this intruder spy on us? How dare he protect me like I was some kind of pathetic little girl? My thoughts were irrational and I knew it but I didn't care. I was still pissed and someone was going to feel the consequences. I blamed it on PMS.

Either way, I stood up, fists clenched, and marched over to where the boys were brawling. Mustering all my strength, I pulled on Golden boy, trying to get him to stop using Jonathon as a punching bag. I didn't really mind Jonathon getting hurt, he'd hurt me many times before but still, the boy had surprised me with his sudden attack.

The boy threw one last punch, his biceps flexing as he pulled his arm back and thrust it forward into Jonathon's face. I watched as Jonathon's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped on the ground, knocked out.

Golden boy turns around, grinning smugly. That smile infuriates me more and, before I could think about what might happen, I whipped my hand back and smack him across the face with all the strength in my body.

The boys eyes widen in surprise more than pain and he cups his cheek, which is quickly reddening. "What the hell was that for?" He questions, obviously trying to control his anger.

I got the weirdest sense of Deja vu but shook it off before I could think more into it. I pointed to Jonathon. "For punching him!" I shout, the only rational reason I could really think of, and even that one wasn't very sane.

Golden boy shakes his head, his mouth twisting into a scowl. I stared, fascinated, at his full, pouting lips. I tried to imagine what it might feel like to have my own against his . . .

I shook my own head, trying to clear it of such thoughts. What was wrong with me?

"Why would you care? He was hurting you!" Just the mere thought of me being hurt seemed to enrage him more.

"He does that all the time! I can handle myself! And why were you spying on us?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

The boy rolled his captivating golden eyes. "Clary, you can barely defend yourself from a spider, let alone this maniac."

My eye brows raised in warning. "That maniac happens to be my brother. And how in the world do you know my name?"

Golden boy looked at me blankly for a second before hurt seeped into his eyes, darkening them. He took a step forward but I didn't move, I wouldn't back up and show I was afraid of this guy. "Clary, it's me. It's Jace." His name sent unfamiliar and unwelcome flutters throughout my heart and stomach. I felt my face heating at the feeling but didn't understand why. I was flooded with familiarity with this guy but I couldn't remember how. I knew I knew him from somewhere but whenever I tried thinking to hard about it, it slipped farther from my grasp.

"I'm your brother." This seemed hard for him to say, he just barely choked it out. I saw confusion and hurt mixing together in those amazing eyes and I wondered if this guy- if Jace was always to easy to read.

My eyes widened suddenly when what he said finally processed with me. I take a step back, not caring if he thinks I'm weak for it, or afraid of him. I couldn't think straight. My first instinct was to brush this off, not believe him, but something in his eyes told me the truth.

Jace really did believe he was my brother.

I swallowed hard, trying to hang onto the mess that was my life. I shook my head violently, trying to clear my thoughts. "You're not my brother. He is." I pointed to Jonathon laying on the ground a few feet away.

Jace's brow furrowed and he stared intently into my eyes, green on gold. "What has he done to you?" He whispered nearly inaudibly.

Regaining some of my sense, I stepped away and placed my shadow hunter composer back into place. "No one's done anything to my Goldy locks. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have some drawings to start." I glanced at the blood covered Jonathon then back to Jace. I wrinkled my nose before smiling sweetly. "Mind taking out the trash? You are the man."

Jace gazed at me for a moment before smiling wicked, going along with my little game of pretending nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Sorry sweetheart but I know how that goes. Not a chance I'm going to start doing your dirty work."

I pouted, pushing my bottom lip out. "But I can't do it myself. I'm a helpless girl. Can't even defend myself from a spider." I whined, just as delighted with this little game as he was. But I couldn't quite wrap my mind around everything that had happened. For the first time in my life I wished that Valentine would show up and get rid of this intruder. Brother or not, he was a stranger and I wasn't about to trust him. I didn't trust anyone and I wasn't about to start with Goldy here.

"Touche." He said, leaning back on his heels and running a hand through his hair in a way that made me swoon. I bared my teeth, biting into my still bleeding cheek to bring myself back to earth.

I spit out some more blood, sticking out my tongue at the rust and salt flavor of it. Jace looked concerned. He took a step toward me quicker than I could see, and pulled a stele out of his sheathe. He grabbed my arm gently, leaning in toward me with a concentrated expression on his face. Our faces were so close I could've kissed him if I wanted to.

But I didn't. So I pulled away violently, wrenching my arm from his grip like and animal might pull their paw from a trap.

Jace kept his emotions carefully guarded now, like I assumed he did most of the time. He held up his hands, watching me cautiously. "I wasn't going to hurt you." He said soothingly. "I was just going to fix your cheek."

"I don't care what you were going to do, I don't want you near me. Ever heard of personal space?" I folded my arms over my chest again.

Jace raised an eye brow. "I've heard of it but normally girls are inviting me in, not pushing me out."

"Normally girls are distracted by a pretty face but not me." I said.

Jace grinned. "Are you calling my face pretty?" He asked in a mockingly flattered tone.

I wrinkled my nose and shrugged. "I've seen better. You know, on demons. Like the two I killed yesterday." I said, only partially bragging. I wanted him to know I'm not as defenseless as he seemed to think.

I saw a flicker of shock in his face before he glued that cocky expression back on. "You fought two demons? By yourself? What kind?"

"Yes, yes, and the ugly kind." I said, answering all three of his questions.

Jace rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant Clary."

I pursed my lips and relished in the feeling of my name on his lips. I was so familiar and so wonderful. It made me feel warm and protected and safe. I realized what I was thinking and wondered how this guy I didn't even know had gotten under my skin, how he'd made me feel this way and most of all, how he made me let my guard down.

Shaking my head I cleared my throat. "That's not my name." I said.

His perfectly sculpted brow furrowed and my fingers twitched. I wanted nothing more at the moment then to reach up and smooth the lines from his forehead. "What do you mean it's not your name? Of course it is." He said.

"No. My name is Clarissa. Not Clary." I said. I immediately realized I liked the name Clary much better then Clarissa. The first was so formal, so sophisticated, so . . . Valentine. Clary was nicer, softer, more fun. More me.

Jace looked down at me and I noticed for the first time how tall he actually was. His arms were lined with hard packed muscles and I could tell his stomach, chest, and legs were the same. I hit me how absolutely gorgeous he was.

He smiled crookedly and I saw a small chip in one of his teeth, something that would usually mess up a smile but it only made his better. "Even if you don't remember, you'll always be my Clary. _Mine._"

And just like that I became one of those girls distracted by a pretty face.

**Ahhh! I've been waiting forever to finally write this chapter! So glad I finally did! Okay, I have a few apologies to make. First off, I'm sorry that Jace might not seem as cocky or bad-ass, I'm not good with that kind of thing and I didn't want to try to do it when I knew it would just turn out corny and annoying. Jace isn't like that I wasn't about to ruin him. Secondly, sorry that I totally changed subjects in the middle there. I t went from intense when he said he was her brother to them goofing off. It's because Clary was in denial and Jace was too, neither wanted to be the others sibling. Thirdly, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may be in the story, again, my word sucks :P and Fourthly, sorry that this little bold printed author's note is so dang long, I'm a rambler. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm so glad I got such positive reviews for the fifth chapter :) I'm glad you guys all liked it and I really hope this one is alright too! It's a nice, cool, stormy Saturday night and I got my ipod turned on high. Normally in a scene like this my creative juices really get flowing but we'll have to see! **

CHAPTER 6

I tried to push away the telling blush that climbed across my cheeks, heating my face. I shook my head and averted my eyes from his. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Sure, a gorgeous, charming, cocky guy shows up at the manner house and I immediately act like _this?_ Like some swooning girl? No. Not me, not Clarissa Morgenstern.

I cleared my throat. "I told you, don't call me that." I tried to put more force into it but I'm ashamed to say my voice wavered and cracked with emotion. I mentally cursed myself.

"I'm aloud to call you anything I want. I just saved your life." Jace said, folding his arms over his chest. I tried not to stare at the swell of muscles in his chest and arms.

"Saved my life?" I scoffed. I walked over to Jonathon, looking down at his bloodied face.

"Mm. I did. And your welcome."

I rolled my eyes and glared teasingly at Jace. "I could've taken him. If you would've just waited a few more seconds he would've been on the ground with me beating him to a pulp."

Jace raised an eye brow. "A pulp?"

I nodded threatening. "_A pulp._"

Jace shrugged. "I'm unimpressed, Fray." He said easily.

I stared at him for a moment before my brow furrowed. "Who?" I asked.

Jace froze a moment before melting again, his tawny gold eyes sliding lazily over to me. "Never mind, Angel. Forget I said anything."

I crossed my arms over my chest, sliding my weight to my left leg. "'Angel' is unacceptable, too."

Jace grinned. "Like I said before, _Angel,_ I don't care."

I shook my head and bent down next to Jonathon. I brushed some of his blonde hair from his face and sighed, feeling pity for him. Something I'd never think I would've. But I couldn't help it, it wasn't Jonathon's fault Valentine corrupted him before he was even born. Biting my lip, I looked up at Jace.

He was staring at Jonathon, his eyes locked on his face. Jace was looking pale. "Hey, are you alright?" I questioned.

Jace shook his head, as if trying to clear it, before nodding. "Yeah." His voice was low and he squinted at Jonathon harder, his brow furrowing deeper. "Who did you say this is again?" I looked down at Jonathon.

"My brother." I said.

Jace shook his head, dismissing the idea, as if I was lying about it. "What?" I questioned, immediately defensive.

"Nothing." Jace said.

I huffed. "Fine, since you're obviously not going to tell me anything, will you at least make yourself useful and help me taken Jonathon upstairs to his room and clean him up a bit?"

Jace looked incredulously at me. "You want me to take this . . . creature . . . into the safety of his house and tend to his _wounds?_ You must be on something because there isn't a chance I'm doing that. Leave him out here to rot for all I care. It's what he gets for hurting you." He sounded firm.

I raised my eyebrows dangerously, pursing my lips. "Yeah? Well you're going to be a lot worse off if you don't help me. I don't need my father to find him laying out here all bloody. How would I explain that? "Oh yeah, dad, sorry, some stranger named Jace showed up and got into a fight with Jonathon. I thought I'd let him lay out here for a bit.'" I said in a mockingly high voice.

Jaces resolve suddenly wavered and his eyes filled with sympathy. "Fine." He said, walking over to where Jonathon lay. He grabbed him from the arms and I lifted him from the legs. Together, we slowly made our way up the stairs of the house and into Jonathon's room, the entire time Jace looked around with a mixture of curiosity, recognition, and anger in his eyes.

Jace dumped Jonathon ungracefully onto the bed, looking around the room. I did the same, never having been in Jonathon's room before. It was messy to say the least. And dark. The walls were painted midnight black and clothes were thrown throughout the room, along with smashed pieces of a lamp laying in the corner.

Jace wrinkled his nose in dislike. "It's dirty." He stated.

I chuckled. "You're worried about how messy it is?" Second time today that someone had been worried about cleanliness.

Jace shrugged and walked out of the room without another word. I followed behind him, closing Jonathon's door softly.

We walked downstairs but I stopped on the very bottom step, crossing my arms loosely over my chest. Jace stopped and turned around. Like this, I was almost as tall as him but my eyes still only came up to about his lips, not a bad view but I wished I could've looked straight into those amber eyes.

I looked down though and laughed nervously seeing how incredibly close we were, only a thin bit of air separating out chests.

"You were kidding before, right?" I asked, intending to sound strong and sure but my voice came out as a mere whisper.

"About what?" He asked, voice husky. A warm shiver of pleasure rolled down my spine when I felt his breath tickling my cheeks and eye lids.

"About, you know. Us. About being siblings." I said, still quiet. Jace didn't answer and after about a minute of silence I looked up slowly, dreading what I would see in his eyes.

"Right?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit frantic.

Jace took in a deep breath. "Clary . . ." Before he could say whatever he was about to, low thumps sounded from outside the front door. Heavy boots walking across the porch. Valentine!

My eyes widened and I smacked jace in the chest, pushing him away from me and toward the back door. "Go! Get away from here quickly! If my father sees you, your dead!" I said everything quickly.

Jace suddenly looked grave and he tried to dig his heels in but I wouldn't allow that. I pushed him with all my might. "Get out Jace! Please." I said, opening the door wide.

Jace looked at my desperately, longing and despair fighting each other for dominance in his eyes. He leaned down, eye level with me, and looked me straight in the eyes. I smiled inwardly, despite the situation, at getting my wish. "Clary." He whispered slowly. I was surprised at the raw emotions in his voice. Sadness and desire. "I'm coming back for you." He said quietly. "I promise you, I will come back for you."

I smiled sadly at his promise but I had no hope. It did seem like I knew Jace from somewhere. I trusted him already, even though I barely knew him. There was something there, something about him, that stirred something deep in my chest I'd never felt before. "Okay, Jace."

And, without another glance or word, Jace turned and sprinted away, over the grass. I couldn't watch him the entire time though. My father would know something was up.

"Clarissa!" He called from the foyer.

"Coming father." I answered, turning away from the receding image of Jace.

**So, your thought? Any good ideas? I sure have some :) Thank goodness for my music because it completely erased my writers block, I have about 10 different good ideas planned for the coming chapters and I'm actually about to start the seventh right now :) So review! I wanna know what you're thinking!**

**Love and Hugs, Booky!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm on a writing rampage. Be afraid. Very afraid. **

**P.S. This chapter is in Jace's POV. Enjoy :)**

CHAPTER 7

She didn't remember. Anything. Not about Valentine or even her last name. Or me. I bared my teeth and continued running. I couldn't imagine myself ever running from Clary Fray but here I was, doing just that. I tried to reason with myself, thinking about if I'd stay the kinds of trouble Clary would've gotten into with Valentine, but I couldn't believe those excuses. I could've taken Clary, we'd be running away from our father right now, together.

But that didn't happen. I was a coward and ran. I shook my head violently, stopping my hard run. I twined my fingers together behind my head, breathing hard but not from the effort of this exercise but of the wild emotions tearing me up from the inside.

I didn't know what had gotten into me lately. Well, actually I did. Clary. I've been without her for the past year but now, for just a few weeks, I'd been watching her, watching Valentine and that monster Jonathon. It almost hurt to be so close to her and not touch her, to have her eyes slide over me with the help of some runes. Isabelle told me that we'd be taking her back soon but that wasn't quick enough for me. I wanted her- _needed her_ now. I need to feel her in my arms and hold her, erase everything Valentine had done to her with kisses but that wasn't going to happen. We were brother and sister now. I almost choked on the though of Clary being my sister.

I growled, my emotions and nerves reaching a breaking point, and took out my stele, drawing an iratze on my chest, directly over my heart. Not for the first time I wished doing this would heal my broken heart, fix whatever I'd lost when Clary was taken from me. It had been fixed with those few moments with her but now it was worse than ever. I closed my eyes hard, trying to block out any light coming from the sun. I dug the tip of my stele in deeper, cutting the skin even more and making the rune darker. I relished in the burn of it. The physical pain of it distracted me from the emotional pain that was a constant reminder of what I'd lost, what I let slip through my fingers.

I took the stele from my skin and looked down at the blackened skin. It was darker than ever before now and I was glad, the burn was lasting longer than usual and it helped clear my head.

I tensed when I heard someone behind me. I whipped around, drawing out a sharpened dagger.

Isabelle stood in front of me, he pretty brown eyes swallowed with sadness as she looked at me. "Jace?" She asked softly, as if talking too loud could break me. I wondered if I was really that bad right now.

I relaxed and stood straight. "What is it, Isabelle?"

She walked toward me and slid her arms around me, pulling me into a hug full of sisterly affection and love. This was how I was supposed to feel with Clary. Not the kind of hot attraction and intense possessiveness I feel with her now. It wad wrong to think about Clary that way. For God's sake, she was my sister! I was disgusting.

Isabelle pulled away from our hug and looked at me intensely, holding my shoulders so I couldn't move away. I wondered if I hadn't become her brother, if in some different life I could've been attracted to her like I was to Clary. The though was bizarre to say the least.

"Jace." She said quietly, brushing some of my sweaty hair off of my forehead the way I'd seen Clary do with that boy, Jonathon, before.

"We talked." I finally choked out.

Isabelle didn't look surprised. "What happened?"

I told her everything. About fighting with Jonathon, of Clary hitting me, of bickering like we used to, of helping Jonathon back to his room, of Valentine returning early. And about how she said Jonathon was here brother. Not me. The thought filled me with hope. Irrational hope, I knew, but still, hope was hope.

"I think she might be telling the truth." I said in a hushed tone, my eyes down. "About Jonathon being her brother. Nothing adds up with this. Jonathon and I share the same first name, we were both raised by Valentine. But he looked exactly like Valentine. If Jonathon was older, they could be twins. I just don't know what's going on and it pisses me off. I just want Clary back!" The last sentence slipped out before I could stop it.

Isabelle looked at me for a moment before she nodded. "I think you're right. Nothing here is making sense. And we need Clary back. She has valuable information." Isabelle bit her lip lightly. "Plus, we both miss her." She added quietly.

I closed my eyes now that it was finally out. I missed Clary. I hadn't said it this entire time, I didn't want to look like the weak one. But everyone knew it was true. They saw how I aggressively fought to get here, how I didn't leave the manner house for anything except reapplying marks so I could go back.

I nodded in my agreement and Isabelle brought me back to her in a hug, an almost motherly feel to it, something I got a lot with Isabelle's mother, Mayrse. Something I desperately needed.

Without thinking I broke down. I couldn't help it. Me, Jace Wayland, kneeling on the ground burying myself with grief. The sounds of a pain worse than the physical escaped me but Isabelle still held me, comforting me as if I were a child. I felt unbareably weak, and I tried to push myself back up, stop the feelings that overtook me in waves now, put my walls back up for no one to penetrate, thicker so Clary couldn't reach me again. I couldn't be weak. I was a warrior.

But I didn't get up. And I didn't push away from my sister. And I opened my heart for the little red-headed girl I was forbidden to love.

**Yeah, that was short and pretty dramatic. Sorry about Jace being so OOC but I needed a way to express how he felt about having lost Clary to Valentine a year before. Anyway, tell me what you thought! Should I continue to write in both Clary's and Jace's point of view? Any other idea's or scenes you want me to add? Thanks for reading!**

**Love and hugs, Booky. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I haven't updated in forever :O Sorry about that guys, I've been soo busy! Anyway, just wanted to clear some things up. First of all, this story takes place as an alternate ending to city of ashes and Jace and Clary still believe they're brother and sister, well Jace does at least. Clary doesn't remember. Second of all, the guy I liked moved but it wasn't far away :D YAY! Haha and Lastly, I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and patience, I know it's frustrating waiting for someone to update!**

CHAPTER 8

(Clary's POV)

That night I sat on the edge of my bed, holding a pack of ice to the bruise/burn mark Valentine delivered to me when he got home. The wound was swollen and an ugly blue color with angry red splotches around it. Valentine had taken my stele away, telling me I had to learn and if that meant suffering, so be it.

I don't think Valentine actually knew that Jace had been here. All he knew was that I was hiding something and that his demon son had been beaten.

I didn't care though. I'd suffer a million and one of these wounds as long as I knew Jace was safe. I didn't know why I felt this way. We barely knew each other but I felt something for him. A connection deep in my heart, in my soul.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, pushing the thought and feeling back. I talked to the guy for thirty minutes and I was acting as if I was in love with him. _Wow, Clary. When did you turn into such a romantic sap?_ I silently asked myself.

As I passed the window, I couldn't help back look out it. Biting my lip, I scanned the horizon, hoping to see a black shadow sneaking toward the manner house, set on helping me escape. I was so confused, I didn't know if I should believe Jace or not. Besides, what would happen if he did come and rescue me? We'd run away from my father, kill demons, and live happily ever after?

I sighed and grabbed my drawing book and a few pieces of my favorite black chalk. Drawing would help me clear my mind, it always did.

The rhythmic scratching of chalk on paper had me slowly relaxing, my muscles unclenching. I didn't forget my problems though, they just felt a little more bearable.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. My heart fluttered and I dropped the drawing pad. I got up eagerly, smoothing down my shirt. I walked quickly to the door and threw it open, my smile melting from my face.

Jonathon stood on the other side of the door and I immediately felt like a complete moron. Of course it wasn't Jace, he wouldn't go into my house, right under Valentine's nose. He'd be outside my window . . . if he even came.

"Expecting someone else, Sister?" Jonathon asked, smiling. It wasn't a good smile. It looked more like a snarl.

"Of course not, Jonathon. When have I ever had anyone to expect?" I said civically, noticing how Jonathon's wounds were healed, not even a scratch to tell about the fight earlier.

Jonathon took a step forward and touched the bruise I now had on my face. He wasn't gentle, though, and I swatted his hand away from me, baring my teeth.

"That looks painful." He said, not even trying to hide the happiness in his tone.

"It isn't." I lied.

"Of course not, Clary." He said, rolling his eyes.

Every muscle in my body tensed. "What did you call me?" I questioned.

Jonathon raised an eye brow and looked at me mischievously. "I called you 'Clary'." He said. "That is what you prefer, isn't it? That's what golden boy call you."

My lips pursed. "Where's father?" I questioned.

Jonathon pushed his way into my room, closing the door behind him. It used to terrify me being alone with Jonathon. Not anymore though. I knew I could handle myself when I needed to.

"Father is out at another meeting. He told me to watch over you, make sure you aren't doing anything that would risk our success." Jonathon looked around the deep orange room with distaste. "How do you live with all of these colors everywhere?"

I ignored his question and got right to the point. "Why are you so interested in Golden boy?" I refrained from using his actual name.

Jonathon scoffed. "Well, Clary, that's an idiotic question. Why would I not be interested in the man that beat me up?"

"Stop calling me that, Jonathon." I took a deep breath. "Look, did you tell Father about Goldy locks or what?"

"If I would have told father about that boy, do you really think you would still be alive right now?" He had a point . . .

"Well . . . thanks then." I said reluctantly.

"Ah, ah, ah, Clarissa, I need something in return. Otherwise, Father will find out." Jonathon said.

"What do you want?" I said warily.

Jonathon smiled. "Take a guess."

"I don't know Jonathon. Demon minions? New weapons? Maybe a lighter color of paint for your walls?"

Jonathon rolled his eyes. "You sense of humor does not amuse me, Clarissa."

"Of course not." I said.

"I want what a wanted this morning."

"Taylor." I said, trying to reign my anger in.

He nodded. "The lovely Taylor. Exactly. Now, I know you're reluctant to give her up like that but just think Clary. Taylor or your Jace?"

My heart contracted painfully. _My Jace._ Mine. That's what he'd called my before. I was his Clary. Was he my Jace?

"So, I'll give you until tomorrow to figure it out. Nine O'clock, maybe? That sounds nice to me, gives me enough time to do some knife throwing before it gets to hot out." He smiled at me before opening my door.

"Taylor or Jace, Clary. It's up to you." He said, closing the door and leaving me alone and unnerved and even more afraid than when Valentine had hit me.

**Hey guys, wow I'm so extremely sorry for the long wait, I've been unbelievably busy. This chapter probably wasn't as good as the others since I'm so out of practice but hopefully it was bearable enough for you to finish :) Penny for your thoughts? You know the drill, reviews rock :) Help me out and tell me what you think!**

**Loves and Hugs, Booky 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long wait, again, sorry about that! But, hey, I'm updating now so you can all forgive me for making you wait! I've been working on my other story, Meeting of a Life Time, and trying to catch it up to this one! Anyway, I'll get down to writing this chapter for you guys! Enjoy! **

**I do not own any characters, settings, or references from the Mortal Instruments but the plot is mine. **

CHAPTER 9

I laid in bed, staring at door of my room, just waiting for Valentine to burst in and punish me. I knew Jonathon hadn't told him but this was _Valentine_ we were talking about. No doubt he was going to find out what had happened soon.

My mind felt completely jumbled, thoughts bouncing around in my brain erratically. I didn't know what to do, go with Jace or keep Taylor safe? I desperately wanted to escape with Jace, run away and hopefully never see or hear from Valentine or Jonathon again. Besides, I didn't even really know Taylor.

Guilt immediately seized me. I couldn't say that. Taylor, despite her snobby behavior, was my friend. She'd kept me company on a daily basis and I owed her for that.

Sighing, I sat up and looked down at my hands. The right decision should be obvious to me, should be what I do, but I'm human and my wants washed over me, making me reluctant to just shove them away.

I jumped sharply when I heard a sharp knock from somewhere behind me. Turning sharply, I saw a something small bounce off my closed window and fall to the ground.

Cautiously, I walked to the window and looked down . . . And froze it shock.

Jace stood below my window, holding a handful of pebbles. He saw me and grinned, waggling his eye brows. I stifled a laugh. He was actually throwing rocks at my window. In the middle of the night.

But the person standing next to him immediately had me on guard. It was Isabelle. She looked just as beautiful as when I'd first seen her and she and Jace seemed to be comfortable with each other. I wondered with a pang of jealousy if they were together.

Trying to push aside the feeling, I opened my window and leaned out, getting a better look of the two. Were Isabelle and Jace working together to get me out? Why? I didn't even think anyone knew about me other than the members of the circle.

Jace gestured for me to climb down and, unable to resist, I did as I was told, gracefully swinging out of the window and grasping the wall of vines firmly, climbing down. About three forth's of the way down, I jumped and landed softly, not even hurting my feet.

I turned around to face Jace, eyeing Isabelle warily. I nodded toward her. "What is she doing with you?" I questioned in a whisper, hoping Valentine and Jonathon were still sleeping.

Jace glanced at Isabelle then back to me. "She's on you're side, Clary. This is Isabelle."

"I know who she is, she tried to kidnap me the other night!" I whisper-shouted.

Jace rolled his eyes and Isabelle looked at my apologetically. "I'm really sorry about that, Clary. I didn't mean to frighten you but I got a little excited when I saw you."

I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest, thankful I'd gone to bed in my shadow hunter uniform. "I don't understand why. I don't know you." I turned to Jace. "Truthfully, I don't know you, either."

Jace looked down, his eyes troubled.

"But I trust you." I whispered. I looked at Isabelle, at her sincere expression and concern in her dark eyes. "Both of you." Jace looked back up at me, something like hope shining in his eyes. "The Angel knows I have no idea why I trust you, but there's just something . . . Familiar about you two."

Jace smiled and so did Isabelle.

Isabelle unexpectedly lunged at me and attacked me with a bear hug. I was so surprised I actually reacted, wrapping my own arms around her.

She release me and smiled radiantly. "It's so good to have you back, Clary."

"We're not out of the woods yet, Isabelle. We still need to get Clary out of here and back to New York." Jace said.

My eyes widened. "New York? What do you mean _back_ to New York?" I questioned.

Jace's eyes softened when they met mine. "You used to live there."

My brain felt fuzzy and numb. I couldn't remember ever even being out of Idris, and only out of my home once, the other night. And they were trying to tell me I used to live in a whole other country? I shook my head, as if that would clear it, and sighed, deciding I would question them later and that it was best to just go along with them and trust them.

An idea suddenly popped into my head and I snapped my gaze up. "Before we leave, I'm going to need a little favor . . ."

**Cliffy. Yes, I know, I'm evil. But I had to do it. It was the perfect opportunity! Anyway, I hope you don't hate me enough to not review because I love reviews! And everyone's support has really pushed me to continue this story! So please . . . Review! **

**Love and Hugs, Booky**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it's been so long you guys, I've been busy with softball and getting ready to go out of country soon. Anyway, I feel horribly guilty about everything and I'm writing now so don't be too mad.**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings**

CHAPTER 10

We raced along the dirt road, our feet silent as we ran. Jace was in front, running gracefully. When I watched him, I could see a lion, hunting it's prey with a lethal intensity. The thought made me heart flutter and my stomach feel light.

"Where did you say it was?" Jace whispered. The streets of Idris were deserted, as they had been the other night. The only light was the stars and moon and the occasional witch light lamp.

"Just on the outskirts of the town. Toward the north. They live in a large tan house." I explained again. I had never been there before but Taylor had told me about it millions of times.

"I think I know where that is." I heard Isabelle say from behind me. "Mother and I went here this past year - trying to get information on you, Clary - and I'm pretty sure we went by that house."

Jace nodded and started falling back beside me. "You lead, then. I have only been around Valentine's Manor house."

"Why didn't you check out the rest of the city?" I questioned. It was odd, Jace seemed to be the kind of person that would want to map out the city, know where everything was.

His heart stopping gold eyes slid over to meet mine. "I had to keep an eye on you." He told me.

"In other words, he refused to let anyone else take his post unless he need food, and a lot of times he even refused to leave for that. He went for days on end sometimes watching you and Valentine and your demon of a brother Jonathon."

I raised my eye brows and looked at Jace questioningly.

He shrugged. "You think these amateurs would've been able to step in if Valentine attacked you or something? I had to be their to protect you." He said smoothly.

I laughed. Jace's ears perked at the sounds and his eyes found mine again. I felt over whelmed by the emotion in his eyes, the relief of having me back, the sorrow of having lost me for so long, the anger at Valentine, and something else I couldn't name, something that made my heart beat a little faster and my breathing hitch.

"Snap out of it you two. I don't care it you haven't seen each other in a year, I'm not going to get my ass caught because you were busy making lovey eyes at each other." Isabelle said, sounding exasperated.

I felt my cheeks flame and I snapped my head forward again. Jace chuckled next to me but said nothing.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**JPOV**

We were creeping along the side of the tan house, the one belonging to Clary's friend, Taylor. Clary was in the middle of our little line, with me taking out the back. I hated having Clary here still. So near Valentine. I shuddered inwardly knowing that at any second he could pop up and take her back.

I sighed softly. Clary turned around to look at me questioningly but I just shook my head. Idris had become a place of sadness and distress, instead of happiness and beauty. I thought of all the times I had day dreamed of one day bringing Clary here, showing her the streets and the mountains, imagining her waking up every morning extra early just to paint the sun rise. That dream was dead now, thanks to Valentine. He had made Idris into a place of nightmares for her.

"I don't know what window is hers." Clary whispered to us. I scowled behind their backs. I didn't like this plan, not at all. I just wanted to get Clary back to New York where I could keep her safe. But she refused to go without this girl. I had watched them interacting everyday and I had never seen a very good companionship between them but Clary insisted that this girl had been her only friend. I had offered to come back and get the girl after she was back in New York but she hadn't been happy with that, she wanted to be there. Stubborn little devil, she was.

But wasn't that one of the reason I loved her?

"We'll have to go through the house, I think." Isabelle said. She held out her hand and Clary and I both stopped, crouching down. Isabelle turned back to us and we did this sort of huddle thing.

"Why don't I just do an invisibility rune and go through the house and check the rooms?" I asked impatiently. I had gotten ridiculously good at that rune this past year . . .

Clary's eyes widened. "You don't think it will look suspicious having a bunch of doors seemingly opening on their own?" She questioned.

I raised my eye brows. "And it won't look suspicious having three teenage shadow hunters running through the house, one of them the prisoner daughter of Valentine?" I asked her right back. Her brows furrowed and I regretted talking so sharply at her.

"Jace is right, besides, if anything goes wrong, Clary, me and you can rush in and help him out." Isabelle supported me.

Clary bit her lip and her eyes flicked to me, looking nervous.

"Hey," I said, careful to keep my voice gentle, "I've been through things like this before. I'm not helpless Clary, I'm dangerous and these people know it. I'm going to go in there, get your friend out, and we're going to get away before Valentine or Taylor's parents even know, okay?"

Her lips thinned a bit and it looked like she was about to argue but she held back, nodding instead.

"Alright." I said, standing up. Clary jumped up quickly and suddenly through her arms around my waist, burying her face in my chest. I felt my pulse speed in response and I looked down at her.

"Don't get caught." She ordered, finally releasing me.

"Me? Jace Wayland, get caught?" I scoffed. "Like that's going to happen."

Clary smiled and shook her head. "Whatever. Go, be reckless, maybe break a few windows. You know, just to get the attention of everyone in the house. Maybe if we're lucky they'll throw a couple seraph blades at you."

I grinned. "If we're lucky." I agreed and, before she could say anything else, I pulled out my stele and drew the quick rune on the underside of my arm, gritting my teeth against the familiar burn.

I knew the rune had worked when Clary's eyes became unfocused and seemed to look through me. The corners of her mouth fell and she turned her gaze to Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled reassuringly at her. "He'll be fine Clary, this is his life."

I shook my head at Isabelle's lie. This wasn't my life anymore. My life was that little red headed shadow hunter I love.

Now wasn't the time to think about that though. I ran up to the front door and carefully checked the door. It was unlocked. Idiot people.

I crept in silently and closed the door behind me with just a faint click. The house was like any other, couches, family pictures, chairs. I looked at one picture of the family and saw a teenage girl in the picture. She had long, shining blonde hair and cold brown eyes. Her cheeks were thin, as if she were sucking them in, and her lips pursed. One eye brow was raised and she was staring at the camera tiredly. That was definitely Taylor. I'd seen her many times before with that exact look but I had expected her to at least try to smile for a picture.

I crept down the hall way and made my way up the stairs, being careful not to step on any squeaky steps. I looked at the first door on the right and immediately knew this one Taylor's. I doubted her parents would paint their door pink.

I didn't bother knocking, I just opened the door and closed it carefully behind me. Taylor laid in bed, her eyes closed, looking much nicer and very innocent asleep. Her hair was a halo over her pillow and her chest was lifting and falling delicately. I cocked my head. A year ago, before a met Clary, I would have been more than interested in this girl, her looks would have drawn me in immediately, but now I hardly bothered looking. Clary filled my eyes, my thoughts, everything.

I bit my lip and tried to think of how to do this. I was thinking about just waking her up and explained but she would just freak out and call to her dad. Guess we only had one other option.

I took out my stele and crept over to her bed, kneeling down and lifting one long sleeve of her night gown. I drew a sleeping rune quickly. Yeah, I know, she's already asleep but the rune made her stay asleep for five hours, more than enough time to get her, and Clary, out of here.

When the rune was done, I folded back the blankets of her bed and lifted her up into my arms.

I went out of the door quickly and turned to go back down the stairs but a door down the hall banged open. I whirled around, Taylor still in my arms.

Standing at the other end of the hall was a man that must've been Taylor's father. He was huge, at least twice my size, and had graying blonde hair. His eyes, somehow, were locked on me.

I scanned his skin quickly and finally saw a revealing rune which lets you see even the invisible.

His top lip lifted in an almost animal like way. "Jace, right?" He snarled.

I grinned. "Am I really that popular?" I pondered.

Taylor's dad rolled his eyes. "I'm not here for your BS, Jace. I want my daughter back and if you don't give her to me, you're going to die."

I raised an eye brow. "Since you know my name, you must've heard that I don't take to well to threats." I said.

Taylor's dad scoffed. "I don't know how anyone think you could possibly be Valentine's son." I saw his face pale when he realized what he'd just said.

I raised my eye brows and hid my shock at his words. "I don't know how anyone thought Valentine could be my dad, he's not nearly good looking enough." I replied.

The man shook his head aggressively. "Give me Taylor." He ordered.

I shrugged and took a step back. "I don't do well with rules either." I said. I started sprinting down the stairs, trying not to let Taylor's head bobble too much. I kicked open their front door and heard Taylor's dad barreling down behind me. I ran down the porch, skidding when I landed on the wet grass. I turned the corner to the side of the house and saw Isabelle and Clary still kneeling where I'd left them.

"Run." I told them, and continued on my way with Taylor.

"What did you do to her?" Clary asked when she caught up. Her little legs were moving extremely fast.

"I just put a sleeping rune on her." I said back. I looked behind me and saw Taylor's dad racing toward us.

"The forest." I said, turning toward the trees. Clary and Isabelle followed behind me.

I pushed my burning legs to move faster, take longer strides. Taylor's hair was blowing around and bothering me but I didn't stop.

Finally, we reached edge of the forest and I heard Taylor dad's outraged yell. "Valentine will find you all! He'll kill all of you and I will get my daughter back!" He declared.

**Yay! Done with the chapter! Wow guys, I'm so sorry again it took me so long to update. But, I have some more bad news. This Saturday I'm going out of country and won't have access to the internet so I won't be updating again for a while, again, I'm soo sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter though, Read and Review for me, Thanks! : ) **

~Booky


	11. Chapter 11

**I. Am. So. Sorry. Really, really truly sorry! I don't expect anyone to forgive me for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter but . . . Don't take it out on the story! It's not its fault that I put it on hold for so long! So please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 11

(Clary's POV)

Taylor's father wasn't following us but we continued running. My own breath was coming in erratic heaves, I couldn't comprehend how Jace wasn't even looking mildly tired, even with Taylor in his arms.

My eyes narrowed at the sight. Jace's invisibility rune had been gone when he'd darted out of the house and I hadn't had enough time to be jealous but now that I really saw them . . . Something ugly was brewing inside of me. I'd never felt this way before.

Jace stopped very suddenly and I ran into his back, making him lung forward a bit. He kept hold of Taylor though.

We were in the middle of the forest and it was very dark, the moon and stars didn't shine down on us because of the thick foliage over head. I reached into the one of the hidden pockets of my gear and took out my witch light, letting it shine through the cracks in my fingers. Jace glanced at me in appreciation and smiled. Isabelle came up beside me. I couldn't help but tense a little bit . . . I trusted them but that couldn't erase a habit that's been forming for a while now. I was just cautious of everyone now.

"We're meeting my mother and Magnus out by the lake." Isabelle told me.

I looked at her, confused.

"Oh, my mother is Mayrse and she's the head of the Institute where Jace, Alec-he's the guy you saw last night-and I live. Magnus is the warlock that your mom had erasing-"

"_Isabelle,_" Jace said sharply

"What? She's going to find out eventually." Isabelle said defensively.

"My mother . . . She's alive?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Jace's lips pursed and he shot a nasty glare at Isabelle. "Clary, I think it would be better to just slowly introduce you to everything and now is definitely not the time to be explaining anything."

I raised an eye brow at him. "Jace." I smiled sweetly. "You will tell me, _right now_, if my mother is dead or alive. I'm a shadow hunter, I can handle it either way."

Jace and Isabelle both looked shock by my tone and words. I wondered briefly what I had been like before-when they'd known me. Was I a more timid shadow hunter? Was I a bad one?

Isabelle cracked a grin. "And I though she could handle you before, Jace! Wow, this is going to be great." Isabelle turned and started walking away, her long braid swishing back and forth.

"Well?" I prompted.

Jace's brow was furrowed. He muscles were flexed, more pronounced with the extra weight of Taylor in his arms. It felt strange having her in between us, even if she wasn't conscious.

"She's somewhere in between." Jace said truthfully.

My brow creased. "What do you mean?"

Jace just shook his head and looked back at Isabelle. "Clary, now is not the time. We'll explain when we're back in New York."

Him saying that distracted me in a whole other way. "New York?" I asked as we started jogging up to Isabelle.

"Yeah, it's where we live." He explained.

"What's . . . what is it like?" I asked, curiosity soaking my words.

"Dirty." Jace said with a laugh. "But some parts are beautiful. You especially liked Central Park. Great place for drawing, you said."

"Huh." I said, letting this soak in. Suddenly, the night was pierced by a blood curdling scream. Jace and I both froze for a moment, looking at each other. I could see his pupils suddenly dilate with fear.

"Izzy." He choked out and, without hesitating, placed Taylor on the ground and went storming through the forest, two glowing seraph blades already in his hands. I wasn't about to sit back and wait. I pulled two daggers from my thigh sheathes and sprinted after him, my heart beating crazily and my hands shaking out of fear for this girl I apparently knew but knew nothing about.

I screeched to a halt besides Jace and we both looked with dismay on the scene in front of us.

Three slithering training demons were moving around and terrified looking Isabelle who was being held by her long mane of black hair, a glinting blade at her throat and a trail of blood already dripping down her neck.

Jonathon held her secularly, a grin on his devilish face. "Hello Clarissa. Jace." He nodded at us.

I saw Jace's jaw tightened out of the corner of my eyes. Taking a deep breath, he took a threatening step forward, eyes trained on Jonathon like a predators on its prey.

"Ah ah ah." Jonathon warned, his knife drawing more blood from Isabelle's neck. I could see her biting her lips to keep from crying out in pain.

Jace froze again, his eyes still straight forward.

"Nice to see you again, Jace."

"I know it is. Sorry I can't say thee same to you. Frankly just the thought of you gives me a head ache."

Jonathon's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He never knew how to react to someone with a smart mouth.

"Let's get down to business." Jonathon finally retorted.

"Business? I'm sorry Jonny-Boy but I'm far too smart to do business with you." Jace said.

Jonathon's lips pursed. "Look Goldy Locks, here's the deal. You give my Clarissa and Taylor and I will give you back Isabelle."

"How about I take all three with me and try really, really hard to pretend I'm not going to kill you." Jace grinned at him.

"No deal." Jonathon said, his grip tightening on the hilt as the knife as he prepared to slice it through Isabelle's throat.

Before he could hurt her any further though, my dagger was flying through the air straight at the two of them.

**I'm sorry if you had bigger expectations for this chapter, this was really just me trying to get into the story again. And, like I said before, I am unbelievably sorry about making you wait forever. That was really suckish of me. Anyway, tell me what you think and review! I'll talk to ya'll later! **

**Love and Hugs, Booky **


End file.
